Halloween Muggle
by ElizabethMKJP
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando Draco Malfoy convive con las costumbres Muggles. Un pequeño Dramione para celebrar Halloween


**Halloween Muggle**

 **One-Shot**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bros Inc. Yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. Esta historia está escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro

 **N/A:** Hola queridos lectores, quería compartir con ustedes este pequeño Dramione que escribí hace algunos años y que descubrí en una vieja libreta donde apunté varias cosas de mi longfic Lily Snape y como casi es Halloween aquí esta espero que les guste. Saludos A

Draco Malfoy era un mango Sangre Pura, orgullosamente, nunca había estado en contacto con las costumbres o tradiciones muggles. O al menos así había sido hasta que se enamoró de una de una bella bruja hija de padres muggles. Todo había sido una locura, en sus días de colegio, en Hogwarts, la detestaba. No era, como muchos creían, por sus orígenes Muggles, en realidad el no tenía esa clase de prejuicios, el solo mantenía a los muggles al margen para complacer a su padre. El verdadero Motivo porque no la soportaba era que esa pequeña castaña era endemoniadamente inteligente y siempre era la favorita de los maestros. Pero todo cambio cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos para el departamento de Ley Mágica y había sido precisamente esa inteligencia lo que lo había atrapado, ella empezó a robarle sonrisas bobas y hacer que su corazón se aceleraba cuando le hablaba o estaba cerca de ella.

Pero estar con Hermione implicaba muchas cosas buenas y otras no tanto, entre ellas estaba tener que convivir con esas tradiciones muggles (sin mencionar el pasar tiempo con sus estúpidos amigos Potter y Weasley) de las que él no sabía absolutamente nada. Como la de aquella noche, era 31 de octubre, Halloween. Hermione y sus padres habían insistido en ir la plaza del pequeño suburbio donde vivían los señores Granger, asistir al concurso de disfraces y formar parte de las festividades.

\- Vamos Draco – dijo la chica en tono complaciente – no puede ser tan malo

\- Hermione, es solo que – hizo una pausa tratando de que lo que iba a decir no sonara ofensivo – me parece algo ridículo

\- No es ridículo… – dijo Hermione no muy convencida – Ok lo es un poco, pero le dije a mis padres que iríamos, ellos quieren convivir contigo– Draco hizo una pequeña mueca – Anda – insistió ella – ese día salimos pronto del trabajo

\- ¿Y por qué no solo vamos a algún lugar a cenar? – propuso él – no tenemos que ir a ese festival con gente vestida de manera extraña y de una vez te advierto que no pienso disfrazarme

Hermione rio al imaginarlo

\- No te preocupes iremos con las túnicas del trabajo, parecerá que vamos disfrazados – Draco volvió a torcer la cara y supo que no tenía escapatoria, tendría que asistir a la cita con los padres de su novia

El día de Halloween, los dos salieron temprano de trabajar, en el mundo mágico también era una fecha de celebración, pero no había ridículos disfraces. Hermione y Draco se aparecieron en un callejón cerca de casa de los padres de ella, Iban aun con la ropa del trabajo, caminaron por el sendero de la entrada y ella llamo a la puerta apretando un pequeño botón que activo un sonido dentro de la casa. Los señores Granger salieron a recibirlos, él iba disfrazado de el monstruo de Frankenstein, con la cara toda pintada de verde, un traje roto y dos tonillos saliendo de su cuello y ella iba disfrazada como una momia, envuelta en muchas vendas.

\- Hola mamá, papá – los saludo la chica

\- Buenas tardes señores Granger – saludo Draco con elegancia

-Hola Chicos- Saludo su madre y los miro de arriba abajo, sonriendo– vaya, veo que están listos y no han tenido que cambiarse, deme un momento iré por mis cosas

\- ¿Así que esa es su ropa del trabajo? – Pregunto el Señor Granger mientras caminaban a la sala, ellos no habían visto su uniforme del trabajo, pues cuando los visitaban solían usar ropa muggle, pero ese día podían ir vestidos con sus habituales túnicas sin levantar sospechas. Draco sabía que muchos magos y brujas solían aprovechar ese día para salir y pasar inadvertidos.

\- Sí, son nuestras túnicas de diario – dijo Draco con amabilidad, la señora Granger regreso con su bolso y salieron rumbo a la plaza y por el camino vieron a mucha gente disfrazada de todas cosas imaginables, fantasmas, vampiros y por supuesto, brujas. Draco vio a una señora que llevaba una nariz falsa, larga y torcida con una enorme verruga y un mentón prominente ataviada en un vestido andrajoso y llevaba sombrero puntiagudo

\- No sé si reírme u ofenderme por eso – dijo Hermione divertida al ver que Draco miraba a la mujer

\- Por supuesto que ofenderte – dijo el con desagrado – Yo conozco a muchas brujas hermosas

\- ¡AH! Con que muchas ¿eh? – Hermione fingió enojo

\- Por supuesto – contesto Draco y añadió con un tono seductor – tú, por ejemplo, eres la bruja más bella de todas

Draco aprovecho que sus suegros miraban la decoración de una de las casas para besar a Hermione.

Pasearon por la plaza, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas y Hermione parecía uy divertida con la cara de indignación que hizo Draco al ver a un "mago" con traje y capa negro con rojo, sacando un conejo de un sombrero de copa

\- ¡bah! Eso no es magia, es solo un truco barato – dijo él en voz alta y Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas al darse cuenta de que el "mago" lo había escuchado y lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

\- Draco, compórtate – le dijo al oído

\- ¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada – dijo fungiendo inocencia y añadió más tarde solo para que Hermione lo escuchara – nada que no sea la verdad

En ese momento unos niños se les acercaron y dijeron emocionados

\- ¡Sus disfraces son geniales!

\- ¡Parecen hechiceros de verdad – las caritas de los niños se iluminaron de emoción

\- Es que somos hechiceros de verdad – dijo Hermione juguetona diciendo la verdad, disfrazada de mentira. Draco la miro sorprendido, pero ella le guiño el ojo así que le siguió el juego

-Sí y somos muy poderosos – dijo sacando su varita agitándola, fingiendo que realizaba un hechizo, los niños lo vieron fascinados y Hermione estaba genuinamente hechizada por el gesto de Draco, este se giró a mirarla y le sonrió

-No es tan malo después de todo, un Halloween Muggle

\- Me alegro – pasearon un rato más de la mano, entre las casas cerca de la plaza viendo como los niños iban de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces

\- Yo solía hacerlo antes de ir a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione, Draco la miro confundido y ella aclaro – pedir dulces. Espero algún día hacerlo con mis propios hijos

Con sus hijos, esa idea lleno la cabeza de Draco con la imagen de una pequeña castaña de ojos grises con pequeños mechones dorados en su cabello vestida con un colorido traje naranja como aquellos niños

\- Algún día lo haremos, pienso en una pequeña bruja…

\- ¿Eso es una proposición? – pregunto ella levantando una ceja

\- Por supuesto que lo es – dijo el tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola con un beso profundo y lleno de amor – ¿Sabes? Creo que me están gustando estas costumbres muggles

 **Fin**


End file.
